Wątek:Cleopatera/@comment-9425807-20150409172839
Ciemna Strona Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle Autor: Cleopatera Tłumacz : Może ktoś chętny? Opis: Twilight straciwszy zaufanie u przyjaciół staje się mroczna i okrutna. Akcja dzieje się po otrzymaniu Królestwa w Ponyville. Fanfik zawiera sceny okrutne. Dozwolone od lat osiemnastu. Dozwolone od lat osiemnastu :3 Osoby wrażliwe na którąkolwiek scenę proszę by pominęli. Fanfik jest od 18,Osoby niepelnoletnie czytają to na swoje ryzyko. Rodział I Krew przelana -Każdego dnia obowiązki i ciągły ból który szerzy się w moim sercu. Wszyscy traktują mnie z honorem jakbym była wyjątkowa a przed innymi ukazują swoje oblicze.- Twilight spojrzała na Discorda który rzekł do Twilight -Och Twilight wiem co czujesz w swoim sercu - ucichł i zaczął mówić Czujesz się być oszukiwana przez przyjaciół i świat, Wyjaw swój gniew a znikną troski -powiedział gładząc głowę Twilight i odchodząc żegnanym wzrokiem przez strażników. A jego oczy lśniły blaskiem chwały potęgi zła. Wszystko w porządku wasza Wysokość? -zapytali strażnicy. W zupełności proszę powrócić do obowiązków. Tak jest krzyknęli i powrócili. Ranek. Kolejny chory ranek.Obudziła się lekko zmęczona po wczorajszym przesiadywaniu w pokoju. Mimo, iż była bezpieczna dzięki ochronie strażników zmęczenie okropnie ją nużyło. Wstała i pobiegła do Sali Śniadaniowej w której zastała Księżniczki Lunę i Celestię. Skłoniwszy się usiadła na tronie. Przyszła służba i poddała królewskie śniadanie. Zaczęły jeść a wraz z nimi Twilight. Twilight zjadła mało i wstała pierwsza. Księżniczki spojrzały na jej talerz i odwróconą głowę. A Luna rzekła spoglądając na swoją siostrę kierując słowa do Twilight - Czy coś się stało Księżniczko Twilight? -''' '-'''Nie, nie przejmujcie się. Jestem tylko zmęczona i niezbyt głodna- odrzekła spoglądając na nich swoim obojętnym wzrokiem kamiennym. z uśmiechem dziecka. -Rozumiem cię Twilight. Tyle obowiązków leży na twoich kopytach. ale proszę powiedz zawsze nam co cię gryzie. -odrzekła Celestia . Dobrze powiem kiedyś smacznego -odrzekła z uśmiechem. Dostała list od przyjaciółek by wpadła 14 maja na ich rocznicę przyjaźni . Uszczęśliwiona odpisała że wpadnie. Minęło sporo miesięcy a 14 maja przyszła wiadomość o pilnej delegacji z nad morza. Od Władcy Kucyków Morskich. Napisała że nie wpadnie było ma delegacje z obiecaniem że znajdzie dla nich czas. '-'Dla nas Twilight zawsze znajdzie czas prawda? -zapytała Fluttershy do Rarity .- Na pewno Kochana, ona nigdy nas nie zawiedzie. -odrzekła Rarity lepko wtulając się w Fluttershy. -Obyś miała rację. Liczę że dla nas poświęci swój czas i nie opuści jaksię do tego kiedyś przyczynił Discord.-odrzekła Applejack. -I znów się będziemy bawić i urządzę imprezę.-odrzekła rozradowana Pinkie Pie rorzucając wszędzie serpentyny które zaczęła sprzątać Rarity.. '-Ona nigdy nas nie okłamie -rzekła Rainbow Dash. Przyjaciółki cały czas myślały że zawsze znajdzie dla nich czas. Ale to była złudna nadzieja.!4 maja minął, 27 lipca minąl i kolejne umówione wizyty . Twilight siedziała w swojej komnacie wpatrując się oczami w okno. Mijały lata , ciągłe obowiązki, 0 odpoczynku i 0 spotkań z przyjaciółkami. Ciągłe zwodzenie i unikanie swoich przyjaciół. i patrzenie w ich uradowane twarze jakby oczekiwały jej powrotu który nigdy nie nastąpi. Pewnego dnia kiedy mogła opuścić slużbę czekala na nie i kiedy przybyły powiedziała im - że ich nie potrzebuje bo ma tu przyjaciół i oni ich widzą'.' Wszystkie były zszokowane. Rainbow Dash rzekła -Wiedziałam ty nas okłamywałaś cały czas, tylko dlaczego?. Twilight nie odpowiadała na pytania patrzyla na nich chłodno tak jakby byli nikim dla niej. Co w ciebie wstąpiło Twilight. Ne taką cię znamy.'- '''odrzekła Rarity '''Czemu nas oszukujesz? Czy przez to jesteś lepsza?' -odrzekła Applejack Jak mogłaś. Myślałam że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.''' -rozpłakała się Fluttershy i wybiegla a za nią Rainbow Dash.. '''Ok. Rozumiem.''' -powiedziała cicho Pinkie Pie a jej grzywa zmieniła wygląd i smutna powróciła.. Aż wreszcie skończyły się obowiązki. Przyszła do Rarity która na jej widok prychnęła i rzekła , '''Koniec z nami i z twoim oszustwem ! Fluttershy we łzach otworzyła okno i powiedziała żeby dała jej spokój i przyjaźni, Applejack powiedziała rozgoryczonym sercem '-Ciągle obiecałaś, myśmy na ciebie czekały a ty nawet nie pamiętałaś o nas tylko o tej swojej królewskości. ' Rainbow Dash warknęła kłamca uciekła na jej widok.Pinkie Pie nie pokazała się jej. Zasmucona tym co zrobiła prosiła by jej wybaczyły. Ale wszystkie zignorowały i na jej widok uciekaly i kazali innym uciekać. Twilight to gryzło niemiłosiernie. Na obiad przyszła we łzach. Co się stało? -zapytały One mnie już nie lubią, bo ja im powiedziałam że nie potrzebuję -odrzekła Twilight a z jej oczu wydobywały się slady jej magii. Jesteś sobie winna -odparła Celestia . Straciliśmy klejnoty harmoni i na nowo trzeba będzie je odszukać.- Odparła Luna. Twilight poszła do komnaty. Całe noce ją to gryzło i nie dawało spać. W sercu potwór się odezwał i jej powiedział że jest zła i żeby naprawić musi się zbuntować. -posłuchała go i przyszła do księżniczek i rzekła -'To ja teraz będę władać Equestrią a wy będziecie mi słyszyć o niewierne!' -zaśmiała się i błysnęło magią i przed nimi stanęłam w Czarnoczerwonej zbroi, Czerwonymi oczami, Złotej grzywiei białym umaszczeniu. -'Twilight uspokój się' -rzekły. Cisza niewierne- Wystrzeliła w nich promień. Księżniczki uniknęły go i rzekły. Twilight nie chcemy z tobą walczyć. Nie widzisz że jesteś przegrana? -odrzekły zdenerwowanym głosem. Ja grr nigdy nie będę przegrana Ja zawsze będę patrzyć jak wy cierpicie mój ból- rozcięła im kopyta, odcięła skrzydła i rogi Cisnąwszy nich w ogromną pomocą zaklęcia teleportującego wysłała je do Tartaru.. Od Dziś to ja jestem panią dnia i nocy- '''rzekła do strażników którzy spojrzeli z strachem. '''Od dziś nie będzie przyjaźni ani szczęścia! Od dziś jest smutek i nauka! wybuchła śmiechem. W tym czasie. Jeden z strażników pobiegł do dziewczyn i Discorda'.- Grrr ech, Księżniczka Twilight walczyła z Księżniczkami i je wysłała. Proszę pomóżcie! -'''odrzekł do nich. '''Pomożemy-Discord ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za magię, musimy ją pokonać.-powiedziała lojalnym tonem Rainbow Dash. ' ja nikomu nie podlegam Rainbow dash -odrzekł odsuwając się od nich ale powstrzymała go Rainbow Dash Czyli to ty maczałeś w tym kopyta prawda? -zapytała applejack discord na jej odpowiedź znikł -wiadomo on Twilight bzdur nagadał i zaczarował- rzekła Rarity Ale jak ją odzyskamy? -zapytała Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie musimy walczyć i nie poddawać się -odrzekła Rainbow Dash Hej Sunshet Shimer pomożesz nam? -zapytała Applejack Tak czemu nie -odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. w imię przyjaźni w imię przyjaźni -wykrzyknęły i pobiegły do zamku W tej godzinie Twilight czytała listy i targała.' -Bzdety totalne Bzdety' To ty jesteś Bzdetą -'''odrzekła Rainbow Dash '''Czego chcecie ode mnie zdrajczynie przyjaźni, opuściliście mnie kiedy do was przyszłam. Cooooo ! -'''warknęła Applejack. To ty powiedziałaś że już nie chcesz przyjaźni i teraz w żywe oczy kłamiesz? O nie moja droga królowo tak nie będzie.' '''Pfhi odezwał się klejnot nieuczciwości.- prychnęła z pogardą Twilight.'Nie mogę w to uwierzyć stałaś się zła -odrzekła z łzami Fluttershy. Wow odkrycie zapisz to sobie -odrzekła Twilight. fluttershy załkała wylewając swoje łzy a pocieszała ją Fluttershy i Pinkie pie. Szykujcie się. Teraz pokażemy ci nauczkę- odrzekła Rarity i z ich ciała wyleciało światlo wraz z sunshet które poleciało w strone Twilight. Twilight odbiła je i cisnęła w nich morderczym zaklęciem który porozcinał kopyta, rogi, skrzydła i gardła pozwalając wykrwawić się. Wszyscy padli jak muchy. Twilight spojrzała na swoje przyjaciółki a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Co ja zrobiłam. ! Zabiłam swoje przyjaciółki-odrzekła. Z bólu wyczarowala stos noży i rzekła. Czas mój nabiegł gwiazda zgaśnie wśród nich i wbiła go sobie w serce i upadła martwa. Rodział II Discorodowa Chwała Po smierci elementów Equestrą opiekowała się Lunai Celestia poszukując Discorda. Discord opanował male nieznane miasteczka czarując kucyki by mu usługiwały